Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming
by Shiba Ayame
Summary: It's been a long day, so what's a NetSavior to do? Have a huge deja vu moment, of course. Takes place somewhere around MMBN5 or the anime corresponding. Shonen-ai, Enzan x Netto. Don't like, don't read.


This is another fanfic, taken from the bowels of another fandom, rewritten, expanded upon and put to a more deserving couple. Don't worry, the fanfic was mine to begin with - I just grew tired of some of the fandoms I used to write for.

Takes place somewhere after Laika joins the group, BN5 or the timeline thereabouts, more likely Stream because Laika is more laid back.

Warning: Contains a confusing order of events, but for a good reason, you'll see why. Shonen-ai, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming  
Oneshot

lolololololol

It was night, and it was a long and tiring day for the NetSaviors. Lately, Nebula was pulling out all of the stops, and it took nearly every waking moment to fight them off. Laika pulled his earpiece out and offered to take Netto and Enzan out for cheap food somewhere, they deserved it. Enzan declined politely, but Netto said no in favor of being tired.

So tired, in fact, that Netto decided that the best thing to do was to collapse from exhaustion in the middle of the street. No regard for passers-by if there had been any, no qualms from Rockman, who had long since shut himself off.

Laika and Enzan looked at the brunette sprawled on the ground, looked at each other, looked at their respective Navis, then back at each other, and back at their Navis- or, rather, where their Navis were. In their places were the desktops of their PETs, devoid of their programs. Apparently, they didn't want to be held liable in this situation and had shut themselves off as well.

Both abormally-haired boys rushed for the headband-bearing boy on the ground, Enzan reaching him first. He picked the smaller boy up fireman-style, carried him to a nearby bench, removed his backpack and skates and laid him down gently.

"Would you like me to call his mother?" asked Laika, putting his earpiece back in. Enzan shook his head, a negative response. "Very well then."

Not having much energy left himself after their long day, Enzan didn't bother to look stern as he sat next to Netto's head, exhaustion relaxing his face. There was something in his eyes besides the good-natured concern for his best friend that Laika couldn't place for the life of him... ha. The Sharo pilot tiredly grinned to himself. So that was what was happenening when he wasn't around... "Fine, be that way. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," spited Laika, putting emphasis on the "lovebirds" part. He took off in favor of a comfortable bed.

Enzan stole a look at the sleeping Netto. He combed through his chocolate hair lightly with the fingers of his left hand, closest and most convenient to move. With his hair fanned out on the green bench in the streetlight like that, he had to straighten the mess- if he didn't, he wasn't sure what he would do. In his sleep-deprived state, he couldn't figure out why he felt the compulsion to begin with.

Faint, but still present, was a smile on Enzan's face. "What are you dreaming?" he whispered in question. Netto, being himself, was as blissfully oblivious unconscious as he was awake, and rolled over onto his left side, placing his head in Enzan's lap in the process. He cuddled very close to the heat source beneath him. "Mmmm, Enzan-kun…" he smiled sweetly, that smile he gave only when he was truly happy. Mumbling something else incoherently, he moaned a little and blushed.

Enzan found, horrified, that he was looking in a mirror of sorts; he was blushing also. Furiously, in fact. It was one thing to resist the nettbattler's constant - and, may it be added, very sexy in his own way - persuasion in becoming his lover. But the warmth of the other boy's head in his lap, his blushing and little mewling noises - and was that his hand running up and down Enzan's thigh? - made the entire situation more than the black and white-haired boy had bargained for.

A few minutes passed, and the antics of the dreaming Netto continued. By now, Enzan was twitching uncontrollably to resist. More than once, he had to slap one of his hands away with the other.

"I just can't take it anymore!" he yelled without abandon; Netto had traced a lazy circle on his leg for the last time. This was far too much to handle. And, unfortunately, too loud to go unnoticed by Netto himself, who had woken to the sound of his friend's cry of anguish.

"Huh?" he mumbled, wiping his eyes a little. He looked down to his pillow, which wasn't a pillow after all - it was a pair of camoflauge cargo pants. And the camo pants were being currently worn by someone. By process of elimination, there was only one person who came to mind at the time who wore camoflauge on a daily basis.

"Enzan-kun, what's the matter?" he asked, still vaguely in dreamland. His hands gripped Enzan's blue shirt to pull himself up to his friend's eye-level.

'Oh shit, I woke him up…' Enzan thought numbly. Icy blue met deep brown, and the more-awake boy thought the same exact thing he screamed less than a minute ago. "Oh, hell," he muttered, lowering his face to his friend's and claiming the lips he'd tried his damndest to ignore these last few weeks. His hands found their way to Netto's hips, pulling the smaller boy up, gingerly, and closer to his own body.

'Am I still dreaming?' Netto wondered as he deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around his neck, seeking for warmth in the cool evening. It seemed that the park bench was getting colder by the second, and he's have body heat over cold plastic any day.

"Huh?" Netto mumbled, opening his eyes. 'Oh, it was just a dream… Kinda wish it was more, though…' He looked up, expecting to find the familiarity of the poster above his bed - but instead finding a pair of blue orbs looking back at him, seemingly apologetic for some reason.

"Enzan-kun, what's the matter?" he asked, still vaguely in dreamland. His hands grasped Enzan's vest and pulled himself up to eye-level. For a second, Netto felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

"Oh, hell," he vaguely heard Enzan mutter, as he was taken aback by the feel of the other's lips on his own. His eyes widened in surprise, then closed as he snaked his arms around Enzan's neck. 'Am I still dreaming… again?' the Net Savior wondered. He felt his friend's hands move to his waist, pulling the smaller boy up and closer to him.

"Enzan-kun," he mumbled as he pulled away but rested his headband-covered forehead on his.

"Hm?" he asked, slightly disappointed that Netto had pulled away from what he knew he wanted - and what Enzan wanted too, just as much, if not more - but listening nonetheless.

"Could you… pinch me?" Netto's tired voice was timidly soft. Enzan smirked. Following through with the other boy's wish, he pinched- just nor Netto's side, or his arm, or not even his cheek- he pinched his ass. He gave a small yelp. "Ok, I'm not dreaming."

Enzan smirked again. "You'd better not be," he said, brushing the brunette's lips once more to his.

lolololololol

I'm on a campaign to up the number of Enzan + Netto fics here. I've got a couple more to go.

I can haz reviews?


End file.
